Millions of individual regularly utilize apparatus that require electricity. Items such as hand tools, yard tools and the like are often powered by electrical power. While some of the aforementioned items operate on combustible engine and/or battery power, many of these items utilize electric motors that require the item to be operably coupled to a power source via a conventional electrical cord. These items include tools such as but not limited to drills and yard tools such as hedge trimmers.
One issue when utilizing items such as the aforementioned is the safety hazard presented by the electrical cord dangling from the tool. Most tools are held by the user during use such that the tool is in front of the user. This typically places the electrical cord in between the tool being held by the user and the user. This position is undesirable for many reasons. First, the dangling cord can present a tripping hazard for the user. By way of example but not limitation, during use of a conventional electric hedge trimmer, a user will walk adjacent to hedges that are being trimmed. As the user walks along the hedges to execute the task of trimming the hedges, the portion of the electrical cord that is dangling from the tool represents a tripping hazard for the user. Another issue with items such as but not limited to hand tools, is the probability that the portion of the electrical cord suspending downward from the tool can become entrapped in the tool during use. For example but not by way of limitation, during use of a car buffer it can be common for the electrical cord suspending downward therefrom to be caught in the rotating head of the buffer. This can either damage or destroy the cord and potentially shock the user of the car buffer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical cord management apparatus that is configured to assist a user during the use of an electrically powered device to maintain the electrical cord in a position that eliminates the aforementioned hazards.